1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an attachment assembly for a belt and particularly to a locking belt clip assembly used to attach keys or portable electronic devices, such as pagers, portable radios, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Keys and portable electronic devices, such as pagers, cellular phones and portable radios are used by a large segment of the world""s population. Keys and these portable electronic devices are carried on a person so that they are readily available when needed. The keys must be carried in a ring or a retainer, which itself must be supported and carried by the person. Similarly, portable electronic devices must be carried in carrying cases which must be supported by the person as well.
With regard to items such as keys and portable electronic devices, they should preferably be easily and quickly attachable and detachable from the person, most commonly the waist belt. One problem with conventional belt clips used with key rings and portable electronic devices is that it undesirably disengages from the waist belt thus resulting in misplaced items and damages to electronic devices.
The usual types of key chains comprise a string of metal beads for threading through the openings in keys. Another form of key retainer comprises a flat cylinder of over-lapping turns of wire onto which a key is inserted. There are also key retainers in the form of small spaced hooks dangling from the inner surface of a case of leather or the like. However, none contain a device integral therewith which enable the keys to be clamped to a person""s shirt, dress or like location. Moreover, none of such key retainers provide enlarged surfaces that are utilizable at the key sites for the imprinting, embossing or otherwise affixing advertising indicia thereto. Moreover, many of such key retainers are expensive to make and therefor not adaptable for use in advertising give-aways for sports events and the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a belt clip assembly with a locking mechanism which is simple and inexpensive to make and easy to use and which, in contrast to conventional belt clips, can be easily connected to and disconnected from an article of clothing or wearing apparel such as a belt, shirt or pants so as to be readily available and to prevent the loss of the items attached to the belt attachment.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a belt clip assembly with a locking mechanism that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a key or portable electronic device holder that may be securely attached to a belt and is constructed to prevent accidental disengagement from the belt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a belt clip assembly with a latch that may be opened and closed to permit the key chain to be conveniently secured on a belt.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a belt clip assembly for use with a belt comprises a clip having first and second members defining a gap for slidably engaging the belt, a latch pivotally connected to a receptacle of the second member of the clip to pivot with respect to the second member. The latch has a flap member that has first and second flaps formed at a predetermined angle. The first flap extends toward the first member at an angle with respect to the second member to prevent the belt from disengaging from the clip. The belt clip assembly also has an actuating member extended through and slidably located in the second member of the clip. The actuating member has first and second ends, wherein the second end actuates the second flap when the first end is depressed. The latch has a pivot axle disposed at a joint formed by the first and second flaps and has a spring disposed in surrounding relation to the pivot axle to bias the latch in a closed position to prevent the belt from disengaging from the clip.
In one aspect of the present invention, the actuating member includes an actuating rod, a pin extending therefrom and a coil located in surrounding relation to the pin to bias the actuating member away from the second flap. Preferably, the actuating member includes a cap connected to the actuating rod.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, the latch is actuated with a thumb. In such embodiment, the second member has an opening for receiving the second flap of the latch therethrough. The second flap is pivoted by a user.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the belt clip assembly may be used with a pager case for wearing on a belt. Such pager case comprises a lid configured to receive a pager; a base pivotally connected to and surroundingly fit the lid; a clip having first and second members defining a gap for slidably engaging the belt, wherein the second member has a receptacle and is integrally formed as the base; a latch pivotally connected to the receptacle of the second member of the clip to pivot with respect to the second member, the latch having a flap member that has first and second flaps formed at a predetermined angle, wherein the first flap extends toward the first member at an angle with respect to the second member to prevent the belt from disengaging from the clip; and a lever that pivots with respect to the latch, the lever having first and second ends, the second end being disposed adjacent the second flap to tilt the latch when the first end of the lever is actuated.
According to one aspect of the invention, the latch pivots using an edge of the second flap away from first flap as a center. The second end of the lever is located under the second flap to lift the latch for disengaging the belt.
Alternatively, the latch pivots using a joint of the first and second flaps as a center. The second end of the lever is located over the second flap to lift the latch for disengaging the belt
The lid of the pager case opens away from the base to expose a display area of the pager therein to face an observer.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.